a beautiful punishment
by lonely emo101
Summary: All Lavi wanted was to feel actual love and he knew instantly that he wanted Kanda to be that person but when a mission in italy brings many mixed emotions between them both lavi feels maybe love doesn't exist for him after all...just pain.LavixKanda rape
1. mission

**Ok I hope this story will go better than the last but we'll just have to see**

**Disclaimer: I sadly can't own d gray man sniff sniff**

* * *

Hmm the sweet aroma of soba filled his nose, as he snapped his chopsticks apart to enjoy his meal in peace. Well the whole peace thing didn't last long Kanda thought, since Lavi was coming right his way. 

"Yuu-chan!"

"Oi what do want you stupid rabbit?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to ask if you've seen lenalee anywhere."

"No I haven't now leave me alone."

"Come now my sweet Yuu-chan you know you love talking to me." Lavi grinned

Kanda flinched when the rabbit wouldn't stop calling him his given name, damn him for telling him it in the first place. So for his punishment Kanda slammed the hilt of his sword to the back of his head with a small bonk.

"Ouch, ok fine I get it I'm leaving gosh so violent."

Geez, Lavi never seems to leave me alone and now i've lost my appetite because of him. Kanda let out a low growl of frustration.

* * *

Hmm, Kanda always looked lovely but today when he was just staring into his soba…god he look rather beautiful. Those beautiful pools of black filling his eyes. Those beautiful soft pale lips. And that GORGEOUS slender body of his. But the sad part to all this is that I'm possibly not the only person who thinks he's a beautifully angry person. But I shouldn't have to worry right now so back to hunting down Lenalee again. 

Lavi walked down the large corridor when finally he saw her trying to balance a tray of coffee cups and empty snack platters.

"Lenalee, hey need some help there?"

"Oh Lavi that would be great, but komui wanted to see you immediately and that's what I wanted to tell you so good luck ha-ha." Lenalee stuttered

"Thanks Lenalee, I hope it's not about the whole Christmas party thing..." Lavi gulped

"LAVI!!"

"WHY DID I HEAR THAT YOU AND MY LENA KISSED?"

"W-wait komui, its not what you think…t-there was a mistletoe and the wine."

Komui just gave him a death glare thinking where the sharpest item was in his bottomless desk. And Lavi just stood there with six shades of red on his face hoping that he would understand that it was just a little kiss on a cheek and besides Kanda and Lenalee look alike so with the wine well it just switched them up.

"Well your punishment is that you're going on a mission in Venice Italy for an estimated one month with Kanda searching for the innocence.

Lavi's mind clicked; did he just say that he would be with his lovely Kanda for a month…alone? If this was a punishment then he would have to kiss lenalee more often. lavi's inner self laughed evily toward himself.

"If you insist then ok but shouldn't Kanda be hear listening to this?"

"You can just go tell him tonight during dinner."

"Okay thank you komui."

Lavi was just overjoyed that he had Kanda all to him self but what he really wanted was to get inside his head and see the real Kanda and not the shield that's always there in front of him.

* * *

Kanda wasn't in the dining hall and he looked in every hall he knew which wasn't many and he even peaked his head in his room nothing but that creepy lotus, so creepy he had to just close the door and walk stiffly away. But then as he just took a quick glance out a large window there he saw in the rain a small figure sitting up against a tree, Lavi knew then that he found him so when he finally found a way out there and just tucked himself behind another tree watching a shirtless Kanda shivering in the freezing rain. 

Kanda's body was icy and hurting from the extensive training with mugen. So he sat himself to rest for awhile to catch his breath, but he couldn't help but feel an annoying presence around him but he was just too tired to get up and kill him so he just closed his eyes.

"Umm Yuu just a question but why are you sleeping on bark?"

"Shut up, rabbit baka I'm just resting."

"Hmm sure but we have a mission and we're going to Venice, the train leaves tonight so get packed because your with me for a month." Lavi teased

Kanda's eyes shot open with shock.

"You're not serious, a month?!"

Lavi just grimaced and grabbed his shoulder and helped pull him up, getting closer without realizing it.

"Get packed now Yuu-chan." Lavi said as he pecked him on the cheek then just walked off leaving Kanda dumb founded.

**

* * *

****Ok I'm hoping that this will get good reviews and I will update VERY soon;**

**thank you: 3 (and im sorry that this is a short chapter) oh and thanks razeasha for the tip **


	2. Kanda's eyes

**Ok next chapter up and I plan to update every weekend soo enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: darn I still can't own D gray-man grrr**

* * *

Tonight was going to be a very rough night for poor Kanda; he just knew if he just dozed off for five minutes Lavi would try to braid his hair again for the umpteenth time. But he had to ignore him even though they were running late and he was running in the dark with 'it' (aka Lavi) made it twice as hard. 

"Yuu do you think we'll make it?"

"If you keep talking we will miss it so just shut up."

"Oh Yuu are you still mad about the whole little kiss thing, besides I already said I was sorry how many times do you want me to say it?"

"Zero, now just zip it, I can see the train now let's go."

They both leaped gracefully on top of the train and leapt down right in front of the finder.

"Ah Kanda and Lavi, what a pleasure it is to see you two again, don't you remember me?"

"Of course we do…do we Kanda?"

"Che, his name is Markus."

"Oh hehe I knew that I was just testing Mr. grumpy here _Markus__."_

Kanda just turned to the window as he sat down and just watched everything fly by. He couldn't help but be at peace when he saw the night it just relaxed him so much that he HALF forgot the rabbit was there just staring at him.

* * *

Hmm Kanda looked so wonderful he just couldn't help but stare at him. Lavi pushed himself back against the seat cushion and try to view what Kanda was viewing but he just could not, all he saw was water under a bridge they were going over nothing else. Why? Just why couldn't he have Kanda's black eyes and see everything he wanted to see. Lavi clutched his fists tighter but immediately releasing it and just calm himself by thinking of that wonderful little kiss…though it wasn't much it still was something…something strong in his mind. 

"Hey…um Kanda can I ask you something?"

"Hmm…"

"Why do you always look out into the night?"

"…I like it." Kanda said in a clam manner.

Lavi was a bit taken back; did Kanda just answer one of his questions without a witty comeback or anything for that matter? He must be really tired if he's cooperating like this. So Lavi just went out on a limb and stood up to walk over to Kanda's seat and sat right next to him without thought.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid rabbit?" Kanda still said in a quiet manner.

"I'm doing you a favor, even I'm not that stupid to know that you're tired and if you're tired during the mission I might have to do things to you to keep you awake."Lavi said with a sly grin taped on his face.

Kanda didn't exactly know how to respond to that surprisingly, all he could do since he was so tired was just open his eyes with a little annoyance and just allow Lavi to loosely bring him to him, leaning his head faintly on his shoulder and close his eyes.

* * *

NOW Lavi was astounded that now he had his Yuu-chan sleeping lightly on him with no fight or nothing at all! And now he was slowly falling asleep also but not because he was tired but because of Kanda's sweet aroma filling his insides and his silky ebony hair used for a pillow for Lavi made it all the better for him of course and now for some strange reason he now saw something beautiful in the sky which was the shining little stars looking at him. If this was what Kanda saw every night then he would have to lay with him more often.

* * *

The train finally slowed to a stop and with that Kanda peaked his eyes open to see the beginning of a lovely sunrise and warmth surrounding him. Once he looked up he saw a sleeping Lavi curling his arms around Kanda's hips, which was just enough motivation for Kanda to immediately jump up but with a loose of footing made him fall not so gently to the ground along with Lavi waking him up completely. 

"Ouch Yuu don't get clumsy on me now"

"Shut up I wouldn't have if you weren't snaked around my body in the first place!"

"Hey you didn't seem to mind that much so I win ha-ha."

Just then mugen just barely missed Lavi's head as Kanda got stood up and went to go and get the luggage in silence. While Lavi slowly got up as well and followed Kanda out going to go find Markus.

"Good morning Markus." Lavi grinned

"Well good morning to you Lavi ready to go now?"

"Yep let's go."

They all stepped into Venice prepared for the mission.

* * *

Here is your room sir the chubby old man pointed out to Kanda. He neatly unpacked his things and wanted to get this done fast and early so he wouldn't have to spend an entire month with the 'it' as he now calls Lavi. The mission report said that there was a supposed curse on a old town in a abandon part of Venice saying that anyone who goes into it always ends up hung in the town square…dead. Kanda could feel a shiver run up his spine. The stench of blood fogged his senses as it did Lavi's as they stood at the entrance of the town. Maybe this could take a little longer than Kanda thought.

* * *

**Ok I like chapter so far the best even though there are only 2 chapters ha-ha o well**

**Remember I love people who review and give me some ideas please :)**


	3. the noah appears

**Okay chapter 3 bwahh I'm excited now**

**Disclaimer: I sadly will never own Kanda but I can dream haha**

**Warning: some violence…**

* * *

Lavi flinched suddenly when he felt no wind in his face like he did just before he stepped into this abandoned death town. All he could do was just stare into the heavy fog that surrounded them, he had to just take a breath and calm himself as he shifted his shoulders back a little. The paint on the small structures was peeling off and he couldn't even hear the rippled waves that he was just on a few minutes ago trying to find this creepy place. 

"Hmm this place looks like the place you could live Yuu."

"Shut up, stop messing around and come on before I have to drag you around by your foot baka." Kanda growled.

"You two never do get along well do you?" Markus muttered

Now both Lavi and Kanda growled with annoyance at Markus.

"Hehe okay then well maybe we should just split up I'll take the north, Lavi you can take the east, and Kanda you can go west."

"But please just be careful we don't know what is causing these gruesome deaths and we are next in line if we don't be wary of the surroundings."

"Che whatever, just don't you get lost…Lavi."

"Ha-ha very funny same goes for you." Lavi teased

* * *

Kanda split up with the two and walked through the narrow sidewalk hoping to find something innocence related. Instead he found an old market barely standing, that could be a start. Kanda thought to himself. As he walked through the aisles of rotting fruits, cracked jewelry, and dried splats of blood covering the walls and counters, Kanda noticed an extravagate blue pendent shaped as a heart with silver lining. Kanda was now interested once he picked it up since there was engraved writing on the back of the pendent. _'to my angel Sonya' _the confused swordsman wondered why such a beautiful pendent was in a rundown market so he stuffed it in his pocket thinking maybe it could have something do with what was going on here but he hardly thought that it would be any use to them but its always good to keep it in mind. Kanda walked a farther down into a block of houses still in view of no one in sight. 

"Where is everyone and why is there blood but no bodies around here?" Kanda mumbled to himself.

"Che I wonder if the rabbit found anything bette-"

"AHHHHHHHH"

Kanda jumped at the bloody scream that filled the streets, he knew at once that it sounded like Markus. He dashed toward the town center where he predicted the shout came from in the first place; a chill crawled through his skin once he saw a pool of violent red lightly covering the cracks of the cement. His pace slowed to a stop once he noticed Lavi running only to stop right across from him as soon as he saw the same splash of red as he did.

"Kanda w-what happened h-here?" Lavi gazed wide eyed

"I don't know I just got here after I heard-"

"OH NO MARKUS!"

They both sprinted to the square thinking the worst has happened. Sadly they were right; there on top of a grassy hill hanging worthlessly on a tree was Markus by the neck…dead. Both stared in shock as the trees were still; Lavi walked up to the corpse and rummaged at him to check how he was hung but nothing gave it away, not a scratch on him either.

"Kanda there's nothing on his body, no broken bones, no gashes, no nothing. So how did Markus get caught by whatever got to him? and why is there blood here but no open wounds?"

"I don't know but I am sure that there is an akuma somewhere around here so be on guard."

Lavi still a little off by the finder couldn't understand why he wasn't sad for the man's death but worried for Kanda instead. All he could think about was if there is an akuma here where would it be if it can't disguise as anyone and with everything wrecked its not the best hiding place so where is the damn thing.

"Hey rabbit what are you staring at?"

"Hmm it's just that where do you think the akuma is?"

"Shut up, I don't know but I just feel an uneasy presence around us once we got here."

* * *

Kanda couldn't be anymore protective now; he knew something was following them every time they would turn a corner he noticed in the corner of his eye a shadow would slip behind them. Kanda was sure that Lavi knew also since his eyes would wander as well behind them. 

"Kanda lets try to find something to eat I'm getting hungry."

"No, just go back to the hotel you can stuff your face there."

"Humph fine but what about the innocence?"

"Don't you remember that we're here for a month? Its not going to be easy so stop complaining and go." Kanda said with a stern face

"Wait what about you?"

"I'll keep looking for clues for the innocence."

"You idiot and if the thing that killed Markus is waiting for you or I to be alone…like now!?"

"GEEZ SHUT UP! I'll be fine you stupid bookman."

"You're so persistent but fine since I won't be able to budge you anyways..."

Kanda just glared a little and was turning away but was caught once Lavi pulled him toward him and just gave him a light hug.

"Please just be careful Yuu." Lavi whispered in Kanda's ear

Kanda lightly blushed, shaking him off harshly and walked away disappearing into the fog alone.

* * *

Kanda walked deeper into the town, though it was got much darker and Kanda was getting tired but the problem was that he was kind of lost. He knew that he has seen that pale yellow home with the door off its hinges and the large hole in the middle of the street. All he could do was just wander around til he found the entrance, but that's a small chance so he was just hoping for Lavi to come to look for him but that wont even happen. 

Suddenly a dagger came from no where and Kanda deflected it with mugen just in time. With that a slender shadow came from behind a wall exposing himself to Kanda, he knew immediately who it was, it was the noah known as Tyki, and he had overheard Allen with Komui talking about him.

"Well well, an exorcist alone? Hmm you don't look like much so I think I'll just take your innocence now and be off, so be good and just let me have it." Tyki grimaced

"Che you can just try to take it."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer exorcist."

Tyki lunged toward Kanda and in a swift second he had Kanda in an arm lock but Kanda twisted painfully out, feeling his wrist snap he shook it a little and ran at him with mugen pointed at his throat but was halted with Tyki's hand grasping it and rose his free hand toward Kanda's chest about to grasp his heart but Kanda jumped away.

"Don't think I'm stupid I know your noah power."

"Well I do admit you are good and now I've changed my mind, I think I'll play with you for awhile."

"you seem to change your mind alot now don't you?"

Tyki disappeared all of a sudden, as soon as Kanda turned Tyki grabbed his arm and broke it with ease, Kanda bit back a shout of pain. But what Tyki didn't comprehend is that Kanda actually caught him and sliced his side but at the same time twisted his arm even more.

"You actually got me; I'm impressed now, but i have to attend to something more important at the moment...so I think I'll leave but before I go…"

Tyki shot behind Kanda again and reached his hand into Kanda and snapped 5 vertebras before Kanda could react to Tyki pressed against a pressure point and made him fall unconscious. Tyki swiftly grabbed him by his waist before he fell to the ground and laid him gently down to the cement.

"Now exorcist stay alive so I can meet you again." Tyki said to him with a sly grin.

* * *

**Yaa my first action chapter oh goodie though I know its not the best but when it comes to me its good enough**

**now I think I'm going to sleep.**

**Remember please to review it makes my world go round .**


	4. pain in the heart

**Hi everyone I'm sorry I missed last weekend, but I just got a new puppy and I needed that weekend for me and puppy time sorry again but now I'm ready to get back again :)**

**Disclaimer: I can't own Kanda ****or Lavi or**** any others :'(**

* * *

Lavi could feel the tension in his body as a shiver went up his spine; all he could think about is that something was wrong, that something happened to Kanda once they left which he knew somewhat that something was going to happen but he tried to deny it. He sat on the creaky chair and took a sip of his coffee to help him relax a little. The café he was in was very old and small with barely anyone there except for a woman and her child ordering. Lavi calmed himself now and just shoved it from his mind and focused on where the innocence is and what it's actually doing. He didn't see anything while he was walking around. Lavi twirled his fingers around the lip of the coffee mug with disinterested eyes.

"Stupid Yuu and always having to be the tuff guy." Lavi grumbled

"Excuse me sir?"

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am I was just talking to myself not you hehe."

"Oh well I'm sorry then, my name is Sonya and this is Aaron my son."

"Lavi, pleased to meet you."

Lavi couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with her long curly blonde hair, petite body , and very soft features on her face. But her boy was the opposite his hair was a musky brown color and frazzled and dirt smudges all on his face.

"Um…pardon me for asking but do you know anything about the old town about 10 miles from here?"

"…yes I do know of It, all the towns people don't speak of it often though. My husband and my eldest son died in that damn town, hung on a tree." Sonya's voice shook

Lavi was silent, this women has lost almost everything except her youngest and all to innocence.

"When did this start happening?"

"About 8 months ago I believe, why?"

"I'm an exorcist and I'm here to help find the innocence that's causing this strange phenomenon."

"I can see that by the badge, have you gone into the town yet?"

"Yes, nothing but blood and junk."

"Then you will die soon then sir…it will come for you next just like all the others." she said darkly

Lavi sat surprised how quickly her tone of her voice changed and how dead her eyes looked all of a sudden as well as the kid's. Without nothing else said they both walked out with the same eyes as what he just witnessed.

Lavi walked over to the small hotel to check if Kanda had come back. As he entered no one was at the front desk so he just went and checked himself, he walked the long stairs, and once he reached the door his fingers shook. He grasped the door handle and opened the door to the chair, two beds, and a large window but no Kanda. It was already 1:00 a.m and six hours since he saw the exorcist in the town square gazing at the dead finder. Lavi was starting now to get that horrible tremble he experienced at the café when he was thinking about Kanda being in trouble. He couldn't stand it anymore either so he walked quickly out of the hotel to find his Yuu-chan.

* * *

Kanda was in pain, actually in a very intense searing type of pain so much that he couldn't even move as much as a finger. His head hurt, his left arm was crushed, and he couldn't even describe the hurt in his spine at the moment. All he could do was just open his eyes dully with haze and watch rain starting to fall on the ground which he was laying on. And Kanda didn't want it right now. He managed to rollover onto his stomach and laid his cheek on the cold ground in shame that he let that noah defeat him with so much ease to it and all he could do was slice him on the arm and got his crushed in effect! Kanda felt nothing but cold now and his hair was drenched as were his clothes. His eyes were getting heavy again, he expected it too because he was exhausted anyway.

'Lavi your ass better get over here fast'

* * *

Lavi was now very tired but still couldn't give up even though he has been searching forever or maybe like an hour but to him it was like forever. Lavi searched town square first and lucky no dead Kanda hanging on a tree so that's a good thing then he searched the other streets, alleys, and markets. The raining that showered him didn't help now that it was all blurry looking, Lavi never did like the rain very much. But there in the middle of the street was a black lump which he already knew who it was in an instint.

"K-Kanda..."

Lavi ran over to him and crouched down to see the bloody samurai. His face was covered in blood as was his arm. There was much more damage but he was just blank at the moment of seeing Kanda like this, luckily he could see his chest moving slowly up and down so he was alive but he sure didn't look like it. Lavi cradled Kanda into his arms ever so gently and just sat there in the cold staring at his face and how of course the one time he actually left Kanda willingly Kanda was almost killed by who he would surely murder at sight for doing this to his Kanda. But for now he had to take him back to the room in the hotel and get him cleaned up. Lavi picked Kanda up in a bridal fashion and hugged him to his own chest, Surprisingly he was very light too though he should've expected that since all he eats is three servings of soba and tempura each day when Lavi would eat about three servings of soba for each meal so like three times the amount Kanda eats. Jeez once they get back to the order Lavi is going to fatten him up so he looks at least normal weight! They finally got out of hell town and got to the hotel with no one around since it was about 3:00 Lavi estimated. Lavi kicked the door open as quietly as a man kicking a door open can and laid the sleeping Kanda onto the second bed closest to the window because when Mr.grumpy wakes up he'll probley want to stare out the window. Lavi went to a sink and got a towel and whipped the blood away on Kanda's face then got a fresh one and put it on his forehead. He got him out of his soaked jacket and shirt and enjoyed stripping down the exorcist to only his pants which he wanted to get rid of too but he still had a shred of dignity left in him so he didn't. He couldn't help but to see that tattoo on Kanda's chest and think that Kanda didn't look like a tattoo person but I guess he is. Finally once Lavi managed to see Kanda's pale skin and not blood he yawned and just put his head on Kanda's good arm and his hand entwined around Kanda's and fell asleep.

'Please Kanda don't kill me when you wake up'

**

* * *

**

**Ya another ****chappie ****up :)**

**This was a boring chappie for me to write but still always love to do it**

**Reviewers get cookies and love so review please**


	5. obsession and love

**Hello everyone :)**

**This is hopefully going to be a better/exciting chapter than the last so enjoy lovelies**

**Warning: a kiss…or 2 wink wink**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the exorcists in d-gray man :(**

* * *

Lavi's eye twitched open from the sun rise beaming through the shutters of the inn window. He rose his head up slightly from the soft sheets of the bed he was partly sharing with Kanda. Just then both his eyes shot open and checked to see if Kanda was okay, thankfully Kanda was there silently sleeping, his face gleaming from the sunlight reflecting off of him. Lavi retreated his linked hand from Kanda's and got up to get a breakfast for the two of them, 'hmm wonder what Kanda would want for breakfast besides his usual meal every waking time of the day.' Lavi had to wander when Kanda would wake up so he can demand who the hell attacked him so he could kill him for what he did, Lavi wouldn't let anyone hurt his Yuu ever. 'Kanda why are you so cold why?' 

Wow that was a strange thought that came to mind though it was true…

"Mm…r-rab-bit"

"Kanda!!"

Lavi accidentally got too excited and tightly threw a hug onto the poor samurai.

"Arghh get off" Kanda grunted in pain

"Sorry I just didn't expect you to wake up."

"W-whatever j-just be quiet…you're way too loud for your own go-"

"Kanda?"

With that Kanda had already drifted back into a painful sleep, eyes closed shut.

Lavi felt horrible for kanda though he has been through this kind of pain as well except when you see Yuu in this much amount of pain that he can't even finish his sentences it feels like he is experiencing much worse than what he expected. Lavi raised his hand and wiped Kanda's hair from his eyes and made sure to lock the door as he left the room to go and get their food from that café Lavi was in yesterday.

Lavi analyzed the fruits to see if any appealed to him only the apples did.

"Okay I'll take 3 apples please ma'am."

"Of course sir, here you are thanks again."

Lavi exchanged the money for his breakfast and started back to the inn.

* * *

The noah sat on the cushioned chair reading his book but wasn't focused on the book all he could think about the incident that occurred yesterday with that exorcist. 'He actually sliced me…damn him I will kill him but before that happens I want to play some more.' 

"Tyki-san play with me." The youngest noah complained

"Not now Rhode I'm reading…"

"Liar!! I know you're thinking of something else, what is it hmm?"

"Heh it's nothing to your concern."

"Oh come on Tyki PLEASE."

Rhode's face turned into a puppy dog face as she crawled onto Tyki's lap while still holding her old teddy with a missing eye.

"Fine it's a certain exorcist I came in…contact with that's all. Now if you excuse me I think I'm going for a little walk." Tyki grinned slyly

The Portuguese man had to exaggerate to the little noah but it wouldn't take long to find the town besides he was bored so he wanted to have a little more fun. He walked away from the earl's hideout and reached the towns entrance; people were walking so carefree, little kids running, men bargaining for food, and women crowding rich men…pity. He could even tell there was some akuma around in the bundles of humans he would have to add something to this area but for now he'll leave it alone well for now at least.

Tyki wanted to see that exorcist again he wanted to break him.

Kanda's mind was getting less blurred, he could feel his spine again, and sit up a little more each time. Kanda's curse was good in this situation because of all the akuma around and that he hasn't even gotten any lead on the innocence, he wanted to get back outside and fight that's what he wanted the most but all he needed was to rest so he just closed his eyes to relax, as soon as he did that he immediately fell back to sleep once again. There was a click of the door knob just as he fell asleep, there at the door was the gray skinned formal noah with a psychotic grin on his face.

"Hmm alone exorcist? Well looks like someone found you and…you're healed…

Good then I wouldn't want such a flawless face like yours to get scarred."

Tyki walked over to the bed where the boy slumbered.

Tyki brought his face down a few inches from the samurai's and tangled his fingers in his silk ebony hair.

"So flawless." Tyki whispered into Kanda's ear quietly enough not to wake him up.

His fingers leaving Kanda's hair to stroking his soft cheeks.

"My my, such a beautiful sight."

"Get the hell away from Kanda you sick fuck."

The red head stood at the door entrance enraged that this bastard was touching all over _his_ Yuu, he was the one who hurt him he just knew it.

"Oh so you're this boy's savior I'm guessing eh?"

"You bet your ass I am so get the fuck away I said!"

"Aw I don't know he's pretty handso-"

Lavi immediately punched him just enough to back off of Kanda.

"Listen here don't think I wouldn't kill you right no-"

"Why because you don't want to wake your precious love or just because you could never lay a hand on me?"

Lavi just gave a deathly glare, like hell he was going off easy with touching Kanda and then insulting him but sadly he was kind of right he didn't want Kanda to wake up god that was a terrible reason not to fight.

"If you want to fight then lets take it outside."

"No thanks I don't want my gloves soiled by your pitiful blood…heh. Maybe next time though but I did want to fight the other one again, Kanda you said? Anyways it was fun exorcist and don't worry I'll be back" Tyki whispered

In an instint darkness shrouded Lavi's vision and everything went blank.

Lavi opened his eyes to notice that the noah was gone and Kanda was safe in bed

Lavi rubbed his temples still in shock from standing so close to that maniac at the time. How did he find this place and what is he even doing in Venice in the first place? What he really needed to do was contact the order and report the noah but not about kanda…at least not yet. With a huge sigh Lavi walked over to Kanda's bed he was surprised that he was such a deep sleeper. He was happy that kanda was a hard sleeper because if kanda woke up he would freak out and try to kill him but at his current state the noah could've killed with such ease or just now he could've! Lavi stared at Yuu he still looked serene.

Kanda's body felt stiff from sleeping all day, but he felt good again. Once he opened eyes half way he saw Lavi sitting at the end of the bed biting the end of his nail, 'god what an idiot why is he staying here when he should be out looking for the innocence?'

"Why aren't you looking for the innocence rabbit?" kanda said hazily

"Eh? Oh hey there Yuu-chan how are you feeling?"

"Fine, why are you here?"

"I'm your bodyguard Yuu, oh and by the way…I know who…um."

"Ya the noah it won't happen again though I will kill him."

"Sorry Kanda but that responsibility is already taken."

Kanda blinked a few times by how merciless Lavi just looked.

"Oh? And what has he done to you exactly?"

"He hurt you and I wouldn't let anyone touch you in anyway."

Kanda turned his head away from him blushing. But a stray hand gently turned his face to look at him. Lavi's fingers were so gentle, barely even touching him but still leaving chills and him still heating up.

"Yuu can I ask you something?"

"Um what?"

"Is there any bit of you that loves me?"

"W-what!? I-"

Before he could say anything else Lavi's lips had pressed up against his own. Kanda didn't know what to do except kiss back. Lavi was surprised by it, he was feeling bold so he lifted Kanda on his lap and warped his arms around Yuu's waist. Before they started anything else Lavi broke the kiss and whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

Kanda just sat there a bit baffled that this was happening. Did he love him back? Kanda couldn't even think right now. Kanda pushed off of lavi's lap and just stood in the middle of the room.

"Yuu I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you I really didn't."

Lavi felt again horrible, Kanda just woke up and there he is kissing him and telling him that he loves him. Kanda still felt stiff but he turned back to Lavi and walked to him, dipping down he gently kissed Lavi. Lavi just sat there frozen he didn't want to mess this up but he couldn't help but warp his hand in Kanda's hair and bring him down to the bed on top of him, his other hand gripping Kanda's shoulder. Then this time Kanda broke the kiss.

"You stupid rabbit…I think I love you too."

* * *

**Bwahh cliff hanger!! But don't worry the boys will have a bit more action probley next chapter so only one more week :)**

**Once again reviews make me a confident writer not that I'm not already haha. I love writing this story. Ok bye bye**


	6. real or fake?

**Sorry I'm a little late with the update I've been having some practice finals this week and it's been CRAZY but I have been brainstorming my guts out so hopefully it shows.**

**Warnings: read it to find out**

* * *

Lavi wiggled his body to wake himself, his eyes tensed open expecting to see his new beloved laying beside him tangled in the sheets of the bed with him. He wasn't though. Kanda was lying in the bed still in the usual sleep as before as Lavi was lying on the worn wood of the room. It take long to realize that everything was just a dream, his confession of love toward Kanda, Kanda's willing kisses on Lavi's lips, and for once in his life he felt real happiness. But now Lavi felt even worse, all he could do was sit up and lean against the end of the bed. All he could feel was numbness in whole body.

'Why can't I ever be happy? Don't I deserve it?'

Lavi heard shuffling behind him, he turned to see Kanda actually waking up as he sat up against the head board looking at him with a look on his face even Lavi never witnessed before; Kanda had a look of concern planted on his face.

"Kanda…" Lavi realized that tears were welling up in his eyelids; he wiped them from his cheeks.

"Why are you crying? What happened?"

"I don't know why…I just woke up and I…heh I just don't know anymore."

Kanda was frozen all he could do was just watch as Lavi broke down in tears. He got up from his bed walking toward the shaking boy and knelt down to him to give him a light embrace to calm him. Kanda wouldn't say a word of this outside of this inn and especially not at the order. But for now he needed to comfort Lavi, he was surprised that Lavi would expose himself like this and to him, of all times it had to be as soon as he woke up.

"Kanda what are you doing?"

"Shut up we don't speak of this to anyone."

"Um okay then." Lavi couldn't even blink he was hugging Kanda and he was sure this wasn't a dream. But as soon as it started it ended as Kanda started to rise and extended out his hand to him.

"Lets go we wasted enough time lets go get the innocence and get out of this god forsaken place."

"Heh geez so negative Yuu, but I guess your right but first let me go and contact the order just to give them a report so far ok?"

"Fine meet me outside the inn so we can go." Kanda casually got up, threw his exorcists coat over his shoulders, grabbed mugen, and walked out the door.

* * *

Kanda now was ready to slice that noah who tried to kill him but first he needed to get the damn innocence first. Kanda couldn't figure out though why he chose to hug the rabbit 'god Im such an idiot for doing that, now he's never going to let it go che well I deserve it for being so weak minded but it won't happen again'

Kanda walked out to find the sun shining brutally into his eyes since he's been out for a good 48 hours he guessed. He sat himself down on a bench in the shade listening to waves lapping as gondolas passed by him; at one point when he was young he wanted to live here not in Venice but some where in Italy because he was always partial to the seas. Kanda sat up and moved to the edge of the sidewalk just above the water so he could feel the light smell of the salty water rubbing against the fresh wood of the oars paddling against it. He soon noticed a woman across from him looking at him from the corner of her eye, she was breath taking to the average man groveling for the most beautiful lady to show off yet treat her like dirt, luckily he wasn't normal and didn't care for any petty relationship with anyone all he needed was to fight and survive that's all he would ever need in life…

* * *

"Hey there Komui guess who."

"Ahh Lavi its good to hear from you we were wondering if we needed to send back up for you two ha guess not."

"Well we did have a bit of trouble with a noah, I believe his name was Tyki."

Komui let out a sign through the phone.

"Tyki Mikk is the strongest noah in all of the noah that we've come in contact with, he is very dangerous he almost eradicated Allen and his innocence but tell me what happened."

"…."

"Lavi?"

"Kanda was attacked and injured to a critical extent, I found him in the middle of the rain with both arms broken and his back was pretty much severed with five vertebras completely crushed, he stayed unconious for a good two or three days straight but today he's all the way healed, I don't know how the hell he heals so abnormally fast but he does and Im happy for it ha!"

Komui wasn't stupid he could hear the quiver in his voice there was still more that he resisting to say unfortunately he needed to know everything what happened so he could report it in the files so he had to push him to say it.

"Lavi I know there's more."

"Hm its nothing."

"Yes everything is something now tell me you can trust me."

"It's about Kanda, when he was resting I went out to get some breakfast and when I came back I found that sick asshole touching all over Kanda and I guess I got knocked out by him but again we're both safe and now we're going to look for the innocence."

"…hm Lavi we'll talk about this later thanks for telling me it will be kept private and the finder?"

"He is dead he was hung, I don't know by who but we will find them."

"Okay we wish you luck say hello to Kanda for me."

With that Komui hung up and Lavi starting down the stairs to the entrance of the inn. Lavi's hands shook a little viewing the most gorgeous sight he has _ever _seen which was Kanda sitting in the sunlight facing the sky exposing his silk smooth skin and sharp details in his jaw line, that brought a tingle through his cheeks and a faint pink line across his face.

"Took you long enough, lets go."

"Right."

They both walked down to where the abandoned town was and stood in place.

"Alrighty Yuu-chan where should we start hmm?"

"I've already searched the market clean so that leaves two choices the hills or th-"

"That's it I've already searched the inside of most of the homes and stores, nothing."

"Okay lets get this over with."

Lavi and Kanda walked farther down til they got to a grassy area of large hills surrounding the one hill with the 'hanging tree' on place. Kanda slightly turned to see the same woman he saw before outside this morning but this time she was sitting on top of the center hill with a small boy.

"Kanda I know her I've spoken to her outside of this town her husband and her son was killed in this place her name is Sonya."

Kanda bobbed his head up _'to my angel Sonya'_ that was it the locket he found! Kanda reached into his pocket and ran his finger over the gold little heart. He signaled Lavi to start walking, Lavi understood. They finally reached the bottom of the hill that burning scent still in the air and there stood Sonya and the boy.

"Well well you two are still here eh?"

"Sonya what are you doing here?"

"It's rude Lavi not to answer a question…" Sonya's eyes grew darker as she licked her now pale lips with obvious lust. Her eyes turn a sickly yellow, her skin bursting from her body into an akuma.

"Finally an opponent to fight, get ready cause I need to release some of this anger." Lavi smirked as he brought out his hammer and extended it none to carefully. He then jumped at her with all force.

"NO! You idiot she's to strong." Kanda tried to catch up to him but was to slow he already collided with her; her nails also extended but into long and razor sharp pointed claws.

Lavi stood with shock that her claws weren't in him but right beside him through the boy's chest dead. She threw him off of him by tossing him off the hill, laying limb his eyes were still open but full of haze.

"Mmm that was good…now I want exorcist!!" she screamed

Kanda didn't even know how he was going to even get to her because he knew she had just turned into a level 3 akuma he needed to save the rabbit now.

Lavi was trying to fight his way just to get back on the ground when the akuma quickly slammed him on the ground trapping him and her extra hand coming down fast when suddenly the samurai captured her claws between mugen straining to hold her hand up, trying to give Lavi a chance to run and he didn't all he did was lay there, he made a excruciating impact with the cold ground and completely knocked the wind out of him.

"Damn you rabbit get your ass up I can't hold her." Kanda's muscles were pulsing in pain he had no choice...he put all his strength in one hand and swiftly sliced her hold on him and picked him up to lean him against a small shack.

When he turned around though nothing good came from what he saw next…

* * *

**OKAY I HAD TO WRITE THIS TWICE BECAUSE MY LAPTOP FROZE ON ME!!!!**

**But other than that it was a pretty good chapter except that I lied about more action with the boys Im sorry but I just changed my mind ahh my brain hurts. **


	7. a dinning compulsion

**O geez im sorry im late! My crappy excuse for a laptop broke and so im temporally using my sisters til mine gets fixed arghh and the writers block attacked me while I slept…well enjoy**

**Warning: read it to find out**

* * *

When Kanda peered his head from Lavi to the battle he seemed amused to find that in the distance there was an accumulation of various leveled akuma coming to the very spot he was at. 'Che figures this would happen but at least I can finally have some fun'. Kanda stood up, picked up mugen, and walked calmly over to the tree with a cocky smirk on his face where Sonya stood waiting impatiently for him to crawl to his death. Sonya's hands were twitching as were her fingers, the new power that embodied her was so great she could feel nothing but the lust for spilling innocent blood and watch it dry on her cold claws.

"Exorcist are you finally ready to die now?"

Kanda didn't speak a word; he started to run and quickly clashed with the level three staring with a death glare into her lifeless eyes while holding himself well against her. The samurai stole a glance at the dark pit inching near them with a speed almost able to catch Linalee with her innocence activated. He had to try to finish this off fast so he stepped a few paces back and called out his innocence for the second stage of attack and luckily pushed the akuma to the ground as he swooped on top of it and stabbed her to cleanse her soul from this body. In a loud burst she screamed but to Kanda's surprise she grabbed both his wrists and threw him off of her as she drew out the sword from her armor and giggled loudly.

"Heh you fool don't you see that you can't pierce through it" Sonya banged her palm against her stomach feeling the hollow ring running through the shell she lived in. The akuma rose slowly, blonde curls covering her eyes and immediately skidded to him and faced him only a mere few inches from him and spoke with a sickly sweet voice

"Dear boy when I first saw you your face reminded me of my husband, hard, unreadable, and only open when with a special person. That's how he was but with another…not I, when I heard of his death by innocence I begged the earl to give him back to me but only so I could kill him again heheh."

"Che I could care less about your stupid life." Kanda growled with disgust

He ran his sword again into her armor as soon as she finished, gripping his hands firmly around the hilt, and feet dug into the dirt.

"HA I told you boy you can't kill me I'm invincible!"

"I'm not trying to kill you just hold you." Kanda turned to his back yelling firmly

"LAVI NOW!"

Lavi took the cue and dodged from where Kanda placed him and ran to the tree where the little boy had fallen from and extended his hammer. With a quick slice right through the tree the innocence had gleamed from the stump. Lavi grabbed it and stuffed it into his chest pocket and faced where Kanda was and summoned the fire symbol to hit with his hammer, as he hit it Kanda withdrew his katana and jumped forcefully away to view the armor finally melting off.

"Heh I don't see an invincible akuma now…never did."

"Curse you! I wanted to wait and kill you beautifully but now I must massacre you both…don't get me wrong though…I'm excited."

Kanda was sick of her babblings so sprinted to her and viciously stabbed her in the heart as Lavi came behind her and held her down so she couldn't escape, he knelt his face down at the withering body which was fading from an ugly demon to a normal woman and whispered to her.

"Sonya be with your family resting in heaven."

"T-thank y-you Lavi-san."

Her voice stuttered as her face cracked in bits,with that she disappeared into ashes and briskly fled into the airy skies.

Lavi stood in place smiling 'hmm she was nice when she wasn't trying to kill me' Lavi turned his head trying to locate his partner when he saw him looking at a black blob coming their way.

"Crap, more of them?"

Kanda grabbed his sword once more preparing to launch out at the group of level�two demons but Lavi gripped his shoulder and didn't look at him but the sun shrinking smaller and smaller in the blue, pink, and orange sky. He had a confident grimace on his face, the sun showing off the green shades in his eyes. Lavi could feel the adrenaline beating up and down in his chest, he got the innocence and Sonya was dead so all that was left was the pile of akuma trying to finish them off.

"Well after this do you wanna go home or grab a bite to eat first hm?"

"Che your pretty cocky right now aren't you?"

"It's not that many Yuu and most are low level akuma sooo we should be fine."

"Let's just get this over with."

Both exorcists stood in place and held their weapons to their chest. Three came first all level 2 and clashed at them only to get obliterated by Kanda's first level innovation. Then Lavi killed the next seven that swooped at them from the smoke of the attack. They switched back and forth from there on until the last pack of akuma arrived and Lavi impatiently struck them down with another fire symbol. The two were panting as they grasped the wounds they were dealt with, Kanda looked at Lavi this time and noticed he didn't have much injuries just a few mildly deep slices to his waist line and shoulders but other than that all he had was minor bruises and scratches, Kanda on the other hand had a few more slices than Lavi but he felt okay even better now that they accomplished the mission much earlier than expected without _too_

Much hassle. Lavi was panting very hard since the last akuma got a good punch to his throat so luckily for Yuu he couldn't talk very much without gasping for air but now he could relax now that he had the innocence in his coat pocket still giving off a faint glimmer, not enough to be noticed though. The red headed exorcist plopped himself on the grass and realized that when he plucked the innocence from the tree that had the bodies over it had wilted and died, he blinked a few times at the sudden change and how it reminded him of an akuma how the wilt themselves but only the skin not the soul or in this case seed, the seed lives on carrying some part of its genes to another area, Whoa Lavi was spacing out again.

"Lets go rabbit I'm hungry."

"Hm what? You actually want to go eat right now Yuu?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"Okay! But were getting you something other than soba."

"Fine."

After that Kanda swiftly turned around and walked away, Lavi caught up with him though just as they were passing by town square.

"Yuu are you just going to walk around with your sides all bloody?"

Kanda and Lavi looked down at themselves and started toward the inn to get some bandages first then go get some dinner. While they were in the regular parts of Venice again neither spoke a word. As Kanda was walking through the brisk air he could feel Lavi's hand actually brush up against his own for a slight second, the warmth of Lavi's covering Kanda's own. Lavi took a glance at his Yuu-bear and noticed that he had a nip of pink on the ridge of his nose and on his cheeks, which made him smirk at just the sight he witnessed.

"Aww why are you blushing Yuu-bear"?

"Your delusional rabbit, im not blushing at anything."

"Liar, but its okay it's our secret that you love me."

Lavi laughed a little before dodging a murderous swing of mugen by gripping the tip, cutting into his hand. He looked at his hand then back at Kanda and walked closer giving him another peck on his stoic lips before retreating to the inn room leaving Kanda again baffled in the hall.

After both were bandaged up they walked out to the small restaurant and sat down.

"Hmm maybe we should just have the classic spaghetti so we can share, what do you think Yuu-bear?"

"Stop fuckin calling me that or else I'll throw you into the freakin river and drown you. And no I think I'll get a _separate plate_."

"Humph fine Yuu be no fun what so ever, clearly I'll have to work twice as hard to keep you entertained."

"You don't entertain me…I don't want you to."

The two boys looked at each other, one with intensity for a passion and one with violence. When the waiter came with the food the two didn't even look at the food. As they ate Kanda was getting curious when he noticed that Lavi did this weird thing where his fingers would twitch everytime he took a bite of spaghetti and then he would sigh as soon as he swallowed, that sounded like something he would do.

"Heh what are you doing rabbit?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That twitch you have in your fingers and the sighing after a bite."

"Oh that's just well…compulsion I guess ha-ha. Do you have compulsions?

"…yah I don't know if it's really a compulsion act but everytime I get really angry at something…like you….I have to twist my arm really hard, it's more of a habit than anything."

"Wow you are weird Kanda; can I see your arm? Just because I wouldn't want to see any like blood marks on your skin is all."

In silence Kanda drew out his arm onto the table and lifted the sleeve up to show the newly curious rabbit his slender arm. Lavi leaned over the round table and ran his finger down the slightly bruised arm tracing patterns over the swelled areas. Kanda just stared down at Lavi's focused eyes.

"Um I think im done here lets go back to the inn."

"Okay let's go."

As Lavi opened the inn door Kanda slipped past him and walked to his bed, lying on the bed silently with his back turned from Lavi. The red headed boy felt disappointed that Kanda acted this way to him but he just needed space.

"Hey Kanda im going to sit outside for awhile maybe take a walk do you want to come?"

"No…thanks"

"Alright see ya in the morning…my little Yuu-be-. OW! THAT HURT ASS HOLE!"

Kanda just chuckled and slumped his shoulders in a relaxed position signaling him to leave so Lavi obeyed and went to sit outside. Once the plague was gone the arrogant swordsmen striped his shirt off and boots, leaving his pants on and fell back on the bed looking up at the ceiling with uninterested eyes when he heard a small slurping sound near him. As he looked up there in the shadow of a chair sitting diagonally from where he was, was a white gloved hand holding a white and gold tea cup with piercing yellow eyes, piercing him immediately.

* * *

**Okay done again im soooo sorry for my icky writers block but hopefully this is a push for a even better chapter next time :)**

**I love you all forever ha-ha**


	8. the fight

**Hello. Since the incident I've slowly been healing and I'm ready to continue the story. Thank you to the people who helped me through it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: read it to find out**

* * *

Kanda quickly jumped out of the sheets as he grabbed mugen by the hilt and pointed the sword to the shadowy figure sipping the herbal tea in the pearly white tea cup. The yellow eyes viewed him thoroughly. Kanda side stepped slowly trying to lean away from the lusty eyes following him.

"What do want from me, why are you here?"

"I'm here for you boy."

"What?"

"You heard me perfectly my dear exorcist, I'm-here-for-you."

The noah adjusted himself on the wooden chair putting out his face so the swordsman could see him better. The pale gray figure exposed the small black crosses on his forehead and gave a wicked grin as he stood up causing the cup to fall and break against the floor. Kanda raised the sword to where the point touched the others throat, Tyki just fazed through the innocence filled blade drifting closer the boy. All Kanda could do was stand there shocked as a cold hand stroked his cheek.

"What a beautiful face you have exorcist. It would be a shame if it was scarred."

Tyki licked the boy's ghostly white cheek with hunger while his fingers fondled with the stray black strands of hair framing Kanda's face. As he trapped Kanda's body against a wall leaving Kanda still in shock it ended when Kanda snapped out of it and drove his fist into the noah's stomach before he could faze through it. The noah stumbled but didn't fall; Kanda took the chance and sprinted from the room trying to race toward the clueless rabbit. As he briskly ran through the people walking he was straining his eyes just to find a patch of bold red in the covered men and women, he twisted his head over to the bed head styled hair which belonged to none other than his teammate Lavi. Kanda tried to stay calm but it was hard when he could feel the ugly presence of the noah nearing him, he closed his eyes for a second collecting himself and quickly walked to the other boy and grabbed his wrist now leading him faster away from the town.

"Hey Kanda geez don't pull that's not nice, I thought you didn't want to come...whatever but do we have to walk this fast?" Lavi tried to slip from the swordsman's stone grip, failing sadly.

"Shut your mouth, we're being trailed by a noah we need to get away from the townspeople then cut his bloody head off, now walk faster idiot."

Lavi understood and did as he was told while trying to locate Tyki Mikk.

* * *

They reached a rocky area full of trees and bushes with a river stream heading into a wide waterfall. The two were growing tired, Kanda knew by the change of Lavi's breathing and the change of his as well. A light tickle kept reaching at Kanda's cheek...the wind, it relaxed him to the point where he wanted to lay down and sleep on it until Lavi spoke that is.

"Hey Yuu look over there, a cave. We can stay here and take a rest and then go to the next town and get to the train station."

As much as Kanda didn't like taking a break during a mission he had to because his feet were going numb and he was starting to feel light headed as he thought about how the noah placed his hand on his cheek so he didn't argue with the plan. Lavi watched as Kanda entered the mouth of the cave and sat himself on a rough boulder running his fingers through his tangled black strands. Yuu to Lavi had an incredibly feminine look to him, his petite form to the way he slaps him across the face. 'the flick of wrist and bam that nasty sting comes…stupid Yuu.'

"Hey Kanda you never told me why you looked so scared when you literally dragged me here. Then again though I've never seen you scared so I wouldn't know what your face truly looks like when that happens…hmm"

"Che I wasn't sacred rabbit I was wondering if the noah had already sliced your head off yet or just leave you so I can do it later."

"Okay okay relax it was just a curiosity question is all."

Kanda didn't feel like talking to anyone not that he really does anyway. The samurai just turned his back away from the idiot he was unfortunately stuck with.

Lavi was still confused but he had a terrible feeling that Tyki had done something to Yuu again. Lavi walked over and started a small fire and collapsed onto the ground with his feet spread apart, tilting his head backwards.

"Yuu...can I ask you something? it's kind of important."

"hm?"

"well I've been wondering something about you for a long time and I want to know if it's true."

"just spit it out."

Kanda was getting impatient with him but at the same time curious on what he was going to ask 'probably a worthless question like 'did you know that you're a bit too skinny for your own good? or maybe the usual why are you so mean to me?'

"did you know how amazing I think you are?"

Kanda's head bounced up in definite shock 'why would he something like that after I literally beat the crap out of him everyday yet he thinks I'm amazing?'

"...why would you think that?"

"The way you fight, the way you look, maybe even your isolated attitude ha I don't know I just think you are…. if you didn't think I ever had some type of feelings for you then you're pretty dense Yuu."

Lavi was still in the position he was in before, almost stoic, not even looking at Kanda. Lavi knew the worst would come. He would jump off that rock and yell at him for being an imbecile but instead Kanda jumped off the rock and silently walked over to him, gently turned his face to face him and placed a soft kiss on lavi's lips. Lavi was now the one in shock that the man he loved was kissing him willingly! He was crazy happy but was still careful and laid his hand on Kanda's cheek ever so cautiously, Kanda deepened the kiss, and Lavi slowly stood up to lean into Kanda's broad body. The two exorcists ran their hands around each others well sculpted bodies. Lavi's arms straddling the boys small waist. Kanda's hands on top of the red head's chest, his breathing was getting heavier as his lips meshed with Lavi's. he took a chance and unzipped Lavi's jacket and let it fall to the ground in a small heap and brought the tips of his fingers under the boys thin shirt. All Lavi felt right now is pure bliss of being together with Kanda and he could tell Kanda felt the same.

* * *

Kanda buttoned his pants together and reached for exorcist jacket when the already dressed red head snatched it away and bundled it on his lap and leaned forward to hide it slightly, giving Kanda a very passionate gleam in his eyes. They weren't empty voids of green anymore.

"Che give it here rabbit, unless you want me to freeze my ass off."

"Oh Yuu, if you want your jacket your going to have to take it from me." Lavi said with an ever so mischievous tone to his voice. Kanda just smirked and without warning pushed Lavi to the ground and bent down to kiss the side of Lavi's face.

Lavi can never control himself well around Kanda especially if Kanda has his soft hand on his inner thigh going slowly up to the already hard bulge in his pants….Lavi couldn't take much more of this torture.

"Neh…..Yuu….stop that….that's not fair"

When Kanda noticed he had loosened his grip on his jacket he grabbed it and yanked it out of the baka's arms and immediately stood up while Lavi laid there looking up at him with a pouting frown on his cute face.

"heh looks like I win this time." Kanda said in a victorious statement

"humph gee Yuu way to ruin my hopes."

"you loser I just gave you your hopes an hour ago."

They both grinned at each other. Kanda extended his hand out to help Lavi up which

Lavi accepted. As the exorcist rose Kanda could feel that presence around him again, Tyki was here.

* * *

The wind blew harder as Tyki stepped near the mouth of the cave, his heart was beating steadily.

"hey exorcist are we already done playing, have you quit? Come now its fine I can drag you both out and kill you out here. You just choose…die in a cave by mere low level akuma or die out here by a noah."

The two reached their peak and walked outside to confront the demons in front of them. Kanda looked at Lavi with an unreadable expression on his face, Lavi just smiled at him and turned back to Tyki and raised his innocence to his chest ready to attack the first thing to move which happened to be the pitiful level one akuma who already tried shooting at Lavi but missed and Lavi pounced to face it and sliced it in half which he did with the first ten to come before a level three came toward him with a murderous grin on his pasty white face.

"Come and play with me exorcist so I can skin you alive hehe."

"heh gee thanks but I think I'll have to pass on that."

As the akuma clashed with Lavi, Kanda was against 4 level two akumas as one blew fire at him and another tried to stab him with a large man made knife. Kanda jumped away just in time and used mugen to easily purify them both, he was going to kill the next two when as quietly as ever Tyki Mikk came to be in front of him trying to reach for his heart hungrily instead grabbing his arm and broke his tibia in half. Kanda winced trying to hold back the scream that was threatening come up from his throat and he successfully threw a painful punch into Tyki's cheek and getting a satisfying crunch from the jaw bones impact with Kanda's fist. Tyki's head just drooped down lying still, Kanda was confused to what the noah might have up his sleeve.

Tyki's venomous grin suddenly appeared and he swiftly grabbed Kanda's shoulders and held him to his chest and switched his arm to hold it roughly against his neck to keep Kanda's head facing his own. The noah's now spare arm came to lock onto the exorcists wrists clutching them together pressing harder against his wrists making them start to bleed as Kanda bit his lip in pain and in embarrassment since he was caught once more by the noah and had to look at the man who still had a sly grin on his face when he looked up to the other exorcist fighting.

Lavi was getting a feeling that they might just win this after all though they still had to deal with Tyki Mikk, he was obliterating the spare akuma. He took a glance to see how his new lover was doing and to his surprise he couldn't find him anywhere. Lavi searched through the herd of akuma to find Tyki had snatched Kanda and had him in a what looked like a pretty uncomfortable position against the noah. Lavi hurried to them but was to late when out of nowhere another noah had appeared who he knew quite well, Road…she had that little talking umbrella with them and they both looked at him having a face saying 'Haha you lost we got him first'. Road opened another dimension of some sort and walked into it following Tyki who was literally dragging Kanda…who was now the newly acquired hostage with them to an unknown place…taking away Lavi's only love.

* * *

** Ok so im sorry for being still late with my updating and hopefully I will get back into the swing of things now ****J**

**So thank you for your support so far and please just keep showing your support, it really brightens my day ****J**


End file.
